A Prank Gone Too Far: The Jutsu Called Love
by too-much-romance
Summary: When Ino and Shikamaru take revenge on Tenten, how is Neji affected? Hiashi gives advise? A sunset, some singing, some crazy thoughts, and learning a new jutsu. It's only a prequel, so nothing too extreme. Look for the sequel, already out. Slight ShikaIno
1. Chapter 1

**SERIES 1- A Prank Gone Too Far: **

**The Jutsu Called Love**

Chouji used his Human Boulder Technique to play pinball with the numerous training poles in the area.

Ino, knowing he couldn't hear her with his jutsu activated, took this opportunity to call him. 'Fatso! You are Fatso! You are very fat!!!' she sang with a melodic tune.

Shikamaru used his family technique, Shadow Imitation Technique, to take control of Ino and shut her up with her own hand. He walked closer to Ino and said coolly, 'That's taboo for Chouji, troublesome woman.'

He released his jutsu on Ino, not wanting to waste anymore chakra, and waited expecting her to say something. More specifically, he expected her to yell at him. However she was in a good mood today, so she was only annoyed.

All of a sudden, a medieval flail was barely seen heading straight towards Shikamaru. He turned around, but it was already too late. Although it only hit the ground beneath him, he was sent flying headfirst into Ino.

When he finally came to, the genius found himself rather red in her cleavage. (Cleavage is in the middle of your chest.) He looked up to see Ino's scary face, her head with a bump on it after hitting a training pole on impact with her. _So much for her good mood,_ thought Shikamaru for a split second before she attacked him senselessly, anime style. The usual dust clouds blocked the scene.

A voice from the bushes stopped all their actions; including Chouji who was utterly worn out from training. Another rustle of the leaves revealed a girl, hair in tight buns with a welcoming smile. It was Tenten.

'Gomen, see, I was training with Neji…' Tenten started to explain while removing her weapon lodged in the ground.

_Of course, she's always training with Neji,_ Ino thought. _Why doesn't she train with Lee for a change? But then again, I don't blame her…_

'…and I chose the wrong scroll. He sent it flying, of course,' she complemented without taking heed of her blabbering.

The weapons mistress gave a sheepish smile, a giggle or two, turned around, and waved her right hand at them meaning "good-bye".

'Aaahhh!' shouted Ino, grabbing hold of her head when the panda girl disappeared from sight and sound.

'Next time I see her, she's dead!'

'Please,' Shikamaru complained in his usual manner. 'Revenge is pointless. It's too troublesome to hold a grudge just for that.' But when Ino has her mind set on something, she refuses to let go.

'I have an idea, Shikamaru, so listen up,' the blonde said, ignoring his suggestion. Shikamaru looked up. If she had a plan that soon, he wouldn't mind listening.

'And if you help me I promise I won't bury you in the Forest of Death for ramming into me.'

'Revenge is one thing, but an idea is another. I'll do it for free!' _Although the not-getting-annihilated-by-Ino part sounded pretty good,_ Shikamaru thought, contemplating over his own thoughts giving him a dull sting in his forehead.

'Okay, here's the plan,' said Ino, whispering her devious plot into his ear. Chouji opened a bag of barbeque flavored potato chips, all the while wondering where that dangerous music was coming from.


	2. AUTHOR'S TALK IMPORTANT!

I'm very sorry, but I'm new here and I'm not exactly the sharpest kunai in the pouch. So I forgot to mention the key of this story and some points that can be very useful. I used to tell me people of my story on youtube as 'freemovies411' until narutolover24 taught me how, so I'd like to tell him/her thank you. Also, my writing is very pure and will always be in the category of Romance/Drama even if that is not the case so that other's will know of all the linking stories. I plan to make 7 by the way. Well, enough talk, I should explain the important stuff now.

'Apostrophes' - Speaking

"Quotes" - Air Quoting or Inner Talk (like Inner Sakura)

(Parentheses) - Author's note

_Italics_ - Thoughts

**Bold** - Inner's thoughts (Your mind has thoughts you don't know of...)

Name:... - Singing (There will be parts where the characters sing. This is the format)

Also, some other things. Neji is going to be sort of OOC, but only for this story because this happens 2 days before the final Chunin Exams; before Naruto changes Neji's thoughts of the Hyuga clan. I'm pretty sure you know how he went beserk on Hinata, so his emotions aren't completely in check, although he usually is cold. For Neji's uncle Hiashi, he will also be OOC, but only when Neji brings up the subject about women and love. Hiashi was the "heartthrob" of his time, and he has reasons for acting differently than he does in the anime. His reasons will be revealed in later stories. Technically, their fine because of how I explained this. Also, the characters in my fanfics all speak English naturally. Those who went to Ninja Academy had to take a classt o learn at least some Japanese in order to read signs and get through basic thoughts. Most of the characters will use Japanese to someone close or family. Tenten can completely understand Japanese, Chinese, English, and an ancient hieroglyphic language introduced later. Neji can only understand a little Japanese. It was the only class Tenten beat him in other than weaponry and people skills. There's probably something else I'm missing here but being this is my first story, my heart is pumping too fast for me to care...

Oh yes! I use "..." a lot because people won't usually pause at a comma like they're supposed to. The "..." actually takes some time. Hmmm, I apologize if you fellow readers don't like it when you spell Hyuga with one 'u' but I just do. What am I forgetting...any reviews are fine by me. Especially if they're constructive! Sorry if this is so long but I'm used to explaining these things before the story starts cold sweat Well...I update on specific days. Since it's vacation, probably everyday. But I might change it depending on my parents. I'm only 13 people. I'll probably update on Wednesdays and Sundays because not many things happen on those days; those who go to middle school will know what I'm talking about. Okay, time to shut up. Bye!


	3. Crazy Thoughts

**Disclaimer: This counts for the entire story. I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. If I did, the genins would have internet. (Don't ask)**

As usual, Tenten was training with Neji, happy and content with her usual routine. Today he said he didn't feel like it, so he sat down while she threw weapons at him. It ticked her off at first, but then she remembered it was just like him.

Neji was sitting down unaffected of Tenten throwing kunai and then other sharp objects at him knowing he'd use his chakra to deflect it. All of a sudden, she stopped in her array of attacks and the training field grew eerily quiet.

Neji sensed a disturbance and opened his eyes. 'What's wrong, Tenten, tired already?' Neji asked smirking.

'Oh, I was just remembering some trick I saw on TV and I was wondering if I could try it on you,' replied Tenten with an odd smile.

'Sure, how does it go?' Neji said playing along. His body was falling asleep just sitting there anyway.

'Okay,' Tenten continued. 'Let's try it over here.' Tenten pointed to a wide, thick tree. Neji walked over and stood there with his hands in his pockets.

'Now what?' Neji called to her from afar.

'Spread your arms and legs out and lift your head up against the tree,' Tenten instructed. Neji did so without question; he already had an idea at what she was about to do. He was confident to block the attack if her aim was off, which he trusted was never. He closed his eyes, sure that this girl would not, but more importantly, could not harm him.

'Okay,' Tenten whispered as she turned around. 'Here goes.' The girl put eight kunai in her hands and placed two in her mouth. She closed her eyes, and then a few seconds afterwards opened them and threw the kunai in her hands all at once.

The screen showed her smiling, and then turned black as only the sound of them hitting their mark was heard. A triple take was seen of Neji being caught by the kunai and he was pinned only by his clothes to the tree perfectly, his feet just dangling above the ground.

_I knew what she was trying to do, but she cut it a little too close for comfort,_ Neji thought, very annoyed at her thought-to-be mistake.

'Tenten,' the prodigy started rather politely. 'You got it wrong.' Tenten stood there with dark lines shadowing her body, her figure looked much like the time Sakura was possessed by Ino. Neji knew something was wrong and so, without his hands, dispersed his chakra to try and pull the kunai out of the tree. But to no avail.

The Hyuga had used too much chakra and to add to that, the kunai were much deeper than he realized. Tenten began to walk slowly, frighteningly towards Neji still speaking nothing of the situation.

_Is she really trying to kill me?_ Neji thought frantically. _What's with her?_ For once the Hyuga Neji was thinking of his uncertain doom by the cause of someone who was not only a girl, but a very weak one in his eyes.

Neji was so lost in shock he didn't notice how Tenten was only one meter away from his face. She retrieved the kunai from her mouth and pinned his shirt collar on both sides to the tree without touching his long hair.

Tenten showed her face to Neji, and he couldn't be more freaked out. She was smiling lovingly at him. _Wait a second, where did "lovingly" come from?_ he thought still in anguish.

She pressed her left hand flatly on his right, leaned her left knee on the tree and partly on him, closed her eyes, and slowly started coming towards his lips.

_Could she be trying to…?_ Neji started to think. _Could she be trying to kiss me? Is this why she is always training with me and never with Lee? Could it be…? Could it be that she loves me?_ he thought constantly. _No, no, NEVER!_ he demanded himself to think. _I mean, she could've lost a bet, er something…_ His mind trailed off when he could feel her ardent breath on him.

With every inch that Tenten grew closer, the more Neji's face spread with a nervous blush. And the more the boy blushed, the more he pressed his body on the tree trying to delay the awkward moment, no matter how inevitable the ending would be.

_I've only known how to deal with training harder and the responsibilities of my clan. This feeling…or any special relationship has never crossed my mind before. Not until today…I've never even thought of her as a friend and not much of a comrade either. Was she lonely? She never did hang-out with anybody but me… _the not-feeling-like-a-genius-right-now reasoned with his heart, desperately trying to think off a logical reason. (Hyugas always thought logically, most of them anyway.)

A/N - I really don't like how this is turning out for me. I don't have the slightest clue as to what I am doing. Sometimes it works sometimes it doesn't. But I should be glad. I've already written this story and it's sequel and I'm almost finished writing the 3rd story. sigh Well, until then, I'll update on Wednesdays and Sundays for you guys. Please read and review!


	4. Hiashi's Wise Words

**A/N - Even though it's Thursday, I decided to update because WeaponsMistress (an authoress I admire) reviewed my story and asked for an update while the story was still early. So I did.**

Their lips were only half a centimeter away from meeting and there was no way to avoid it. However, Destiny felt merciful today.

A quiet voice from the bushes was undetectable by Neji; he had far too many things on his mind right now.

'I can't hold it much longer,' one voice grunted quietly. 'You have to take over.'

'What!?!' the other voice argued trying to maintain its quiet while at the same time prove its point. 'I can't, I'm holding the camera!'

'What!?' replied the first voice, not even bothering to conceal itself anymore. The jutsu had reached its limit and Tenten stopped just in time. The girl dropped to the floor and rubbed her head in confusion

'Uggghhh…,' Tenten started normally again. 'Neji…what happened to you, and what's going on?' Neji didn't know how to explain it, but he tried to anyway.

'Well, you were trying to-'

'I guess your plan failed, as expected,' said familiar voice number two, revealing himself to the year-older genin.

'Shush!' familiar voice number one whispered loudly. 'They can still hear you!'

Tenten got up immediately; the natural thing for a ninja when a possible enemy was around. 'Alright, come out with your hands up!' Tenten ordered still getting a hold of herself, and holding her kunai around her thumb like a gun.

_She's been watching too many westerns…_ Neji thought for a brief moment before turning his attention to the intruders. He really wanted to smirk at her, but he was in no position to make fun of the weapons mistress when he was no longer a moving target.

'Okay, okay, ya got us,' confessed Shikamaru, revealing his identity to the audience.

'What d'ya do that for?!' yelled Ino still trying to hide in the "safety" of the bushes; you could practically hear the audience laugh at her stubbornness. _Naruto has some competition,_ thought Shikamaru, smirking on the inside.

'Come on already,' Shikamaru attempted to convince her. 'It's game over when the enemy figures out your strategy.'

Ino finally came out of her incognito moment. 'Yeah, I guess you're right,' she said, her eyes downcast making it easy to tell she was depressed for her failed plan.

'Of course I am,' Shikamaru retorted immodestly, ignoring her fake, sad state. Ino popped a nerve on the fist she raised at him.

After listening to their conversation, Tenten spotted Shikamaru holding a video camera. _That lazy-ass would only be carrying a camera if he was paid to, otherwise it was for blackmail,_ she calculated the information slowly until…

'What did you guys do to me!?!' Tenten screamed, finally putting two and two together.

'Damn it. This is getting real troublesome. Ja ne.' Shikamaru waved to Neji while running and taking Ino by the hand with him. She blushed briefly at the touch. Tenten chased after them, ignoring the fact that Shikamaru had dropped the video cam in the escape.

Without the pressure of time on Neji; _and Tenten,_ he thought bluntly; he easily used his chakra to break free of the kunais imbedding him in the tree.

The Hyuga picked up the video camera and watched it on his way home, hiding it as soon as he spotted Hiashi. Uncle Hiashi asked him for an afternoon spar. Right now, he didn't think about beating him to a bloody pulp that he probably would and should be now that he had permission to. He was actually contemplating over his comrade.

It was not just the prank that made him think. No, it was rather the uneasiness Tenten gave him.

_There was a feeling when our hands touched that I just couldn't quite understand. It was a new perspective for me. Also this was the first time I had ever blushed since my father tried to kill Hinata. It feels good to blush. There was a calming look in Tenten today; she didn't act like Ino at all. She didn't seem like she was being played like a puppet by her. It seemed like the desire for me caused her to do this. Yes,_ he thought, still desperately trying to cling to logic, and apparently Destiny._ What if when she caught a whiff of them that she didn't want anyone else to know about it. And then what if when they confessed she found it the perfect opportunity to deny it. Yes, maybe…_

He was given a Gentle Fist uppercut by his Uncle Hiashi, relieving him of his thoughts.

'Thinking about Tenten while sparring certainly isn't the best thing to do,' Neji murmured to himself out loud. Fortunately, his uncle did not hear.

'What's wrong, Neji?' his uncle asked. 'To be caught so easily something must be wrong,' Hiashi stated with a smirk because he got a hit on the prodigy.

'I've got a lot on my mind.'

'Come on, tell Uncle Hiashi all about it,' he said reassuring him. He sat down next to a fresh platter of green tea and onigiri and whipped his head to invite him over. Neji nodded and sat down on the opposite side while both took a cup and held it formally.

'Hiashi-sama,' Neji started, then took a sip. 'What can you tell me about your first kiss?'

'First kiss? Did you get a girl to kiss you, you sly guy,' Hiashi said, elbowing him like any supporting boy would.

_I should probably record this; he's acting really weird about this,_ Neji thought devilishly about revenge, but soon snapping out of it.

'Well, it's better if you just watch it,' Neji suggested not knowing how to explain it, or finding the dignity to.

'You got it on camera?' Hiashi asked disbelievingly, raising an eyebrow. Neji nodded and he sighed for his nephew's actions. The boy set his tea down and reached into the plain vase on his left. The prodigy pulled out Shikamaru's camera. _How did I not see that?_ Hiashi started to question his Byakugan abilities.

He offered it to him and Hiashi thoughtfully took it. Neji stopped him for a reply right before Ino and Shikamaru interfered.

'I knew it,' Hiashi stated quietly. Neji just looked at him. 'She's always with you, it's so obvious!' he said laughing, 'but I didn't think she'd go that fast!' he said gripping his head in humor. Neji allowed himself just this one time to show an anime irritated face. (Like that time Lee mastered the Lotus Technique while he and Tenten stood there dumbfounded and annoyed.)

Neji showed him the rest of the video and waited for a response. It didn't look too good, because he just set his tea down.

'Ohhh…' said Hiashi. 'Well, you should just find a nice, peaceful place to discuss this with her. And make sure it seems like you're meeting coincidentally. Also, be certain you start out the conversation with "so, ummm…" and then you come right out and say it,' he said while waving his hands up in the air.

_Glad he put his tea down,_ Neji thought awkwardly.

'One more thing, make sure no one is eavesdropping. You wouldn't want people to start spreading rumors,' he finally finished, picking up his cup and wetting his throat with its warm contents.

'You sure know your women,' said Neji, obviously in shock of his uncle's new side.

'Well, you're looking at the guy who won a thousand girls hearts. Yup, I know all the tricks and stops,' Hiashi said immodestly pointing a thumb to his chest.

Neji smiled inwardly. _It's going to be okay._

'Of course I got into an arranged marriage with Hyuga Hanako, but that's beside the point,' he added, clearly right that it was beside the point. Neji only sweat dropped at his after comment.

'You better get going,' he said, gesturing at the near set sun. 'The best time to see a girl is at sunset; that's the number one rule,' said Hiashi finally.

'Thank you for your help.' Neji bowed, and then waved good-bye as he walked away.

'Good luck with your new girlfriend,' sang Hiashi with a tune rather loudly.

Neji stopped in his tracks for a moment to think. _I don't want that…do I?_ But he shook the doubt away physically and ran off.

Hinata, the one who set the platter of green tea and onigiri for her father, was listening well hidden. She felt she needed to tell someone, so she told her father she was being summoned and took off in the other direction.

----------------------------------------------------------(cheap line)----------------------------------------------------------

**A/N - Thank you for reading this far. Hinata is going to somewhat...eh, not so innocent. She'll still stutter in some areas and she will be meek and shy, but just because she's shy doesn't mean she can't be clever. Want to know who she told? Find out in this story's sequel "Four Troublesome Days: Identity Crisis" coming soon. Please read and review!**


	5. Mastering the Jutsu: Start from the Top

**A/N - Hmmm, nothing to say. Ah, yes. Please read and review (in advance). **

* * *

Neji used his Byakugan to search for Tenten. He searched everywhere, or so he thought.

_She's not out training…she's not in the forest…and she's not with Lee or Gai-sensei. Where could she be?_ Neji thought scoping the area for signs of his comrade. He stopped to catch his breath when he heard a beautiful sound.

'Can you hear me?' the voice went. It sounded like someone singing. He chased the mysterious sound until he was out of the forest and could see the waters' flow.

'Or else, I will cry,' the voice went again. Neji's curiosity was driving him crazy. He stopped when he saw someone sitting on a bench, looking out into the sunset. It was Tenten!

Then the girl began to sing, 'Light was born, then darkness was born. The two are one!...' Neji walked closer to Tenten, but she didn't notice.

'Harmony! Telepathy!' Tenten continued. It seemed she was wishing the sun good night. 'Can you hear me?' she finally finished catching her breath from the exhilarating song.

Neji then bent down right next to her face and said very coolly, 'Yes, I can.'

Tenten scooted over to the other side, put her arms to her chest with a nervous blush, and stammered, 'Y-you heard that?'

'Yeah,' Neji said with a sweet smile. _Wait a minute, did I just smile?_ he questioned again. He sat down beside her, trying to enjoy the sunset and complemented, 'You have a nice voice.'

'O-oh thanks,' Tenten stuttered, making her blush more concentrated, but going away soon after.

'Everyday, I wake up and sing the sun awake, and every night I wish the sun goodnight with a lullaby.' Neji stared at her and then Tenten looked at him sweetly.

'I don't know why I do. It was probably something when I was a kid,' she closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side with a sweet smile on her face. Neji found it fitting to give her the same look, but without the head tilt. They remembered about their awkward moment, opened their eyes, and then looked the other way all at the same time.

Taking his uncle's advice he started the conversation back up again with 'So ummm…' Neji paused. 'Did Shikamaru and Ino explain what she did in your body?'

'Yeah,' Tenten replied. 'They tried to get revenge on me when I accidentally put them in an awkward moment together, like ours,' she turned to him and then faced the almost set sun. The girl started to reminisce about how they explained it.

* * *

Shikamaru and Ino were separately tied on wooden logs and Tenten was angry. She was almost evilly glad that Gai-sensei made them work on their running…almost.

'You better start explaining before I go medieval on you're a-'

'Alright, alright, I'll tell you what happened,' Shikamaru interrupted, putting his hands up attempting to shield his face. 'See, Ino wanted to get revenge on you for making me crash into her, so she used her Mind Transfer Jutsu to get into your body and play a prank on Neji with you to blame. I brought a camera for kicks.' Tenten showed a nerve mark on her forehead while raising a fist at him with a nerve popped out. Shikamaru continued regardless.

'Neji said that he'd play along and it was easier than we expected,' Shikamaru continued. Tenten glanced to her left. _I bet he doesn't trust me anymore,_ she thought. _Just when I thought I was starting to get along with him._

'Anyway, Ino put eight kunai in your hands and two in your mouth. Then she threw all the ones in your hands and pinned him to a tree. He politely said you did it wrong, I don't know why, so don't ask. Ino didn't answer him. I knew from the start that Neji, being last year's number one rookie, could've easily gotten out of it, but when he tried, he failed.' Tenten was shocked.

'So then, Ino got within one meter of his face and pinned his collar without touching his precious hair.' Shikamaru said "precious" with a you-so-like-it accent. Tenten was mildly annoyed.

'Then Ino,' Shikamaru paused. 'Well, it's easier if I show you, may I?' Tenten nodded and cut him loose. Shikamaru wasn't the kind of guy who would trick someone like that, so he showed her thinking that if he didn't run away from a female, they could be on good terms. _Besides, she appears to be faster, scarier, and stronger than me and Ino,_ he thought smirking inwardly.

'Okay, this is how she did it,' Shikamaru stated while Tenten positioned herself like Neji. Shikamaru mimicked Ino's previous movements and Tenten could feel the nervousness Neji was. _Sou desu ka,_ she thought.

He quickly got off of her before she could protest. 'Anyway, just before your lips touched, Ino's jutsu started to wear off. I couldn't take over, because I had to hold the camera. It would've been a lot easier just to show you the video, but I dropped it at the scene to make a getaway.' Tenten thought quickly, _If_ _someone sees that video, a rumor could get out._ Wordlessly, she started running to the scene. Shikamaru followed after her, leaving Ino alone.

'Well, you could at least untie me!' she screamed in their direction, but they were already gone. She let out a sigh, and then saw Chouji walking towards her eating his twelfth bag of barbeque flavored chips. 'Oh Chouji, thank goodness you're here,' she said fake laughing. 'I was starting to worry. Now do me a favor and get me out of here.'

Chouji crossed his arms and simply said, 'No.'

'What?!?' Ino exclaimed, never believing he would refuse the leader of Team Ino-Shika-Cho. 'What did I ever do to you?'

'You called me fat, remember. Shikamaru told me,' Chouji replied, taking another handful of chips and stuffing them in his gaping mouth.

Ino was very annoyed until inspiration struck her. 'I'll treat you to all-you-can-eat barbeque tomorrow,' she offered in an alluring voice. Chouji's ears twitched at the sound.

'Hmmm…,' he pondered. 'Okay, you've got a deal,' untying her afterwards.

_Sucker,_ Ino thought.

Meanwhile, when Shikamaru and Tenten arrived at the scene, the video camera was nowhere to be found. Tenten sighed at the failure.

'Neji must've taken it,' Shikamaru stated matter-of-factly. 'My mother's gonna have my hide for losing it,' he complained slightly afterwards.

* * *

'Well…I'm sorry,' Neji apologized. Tenten could only look at him. He was not the type to apologize so easily when clearly he was not at fault. But she couldn't help but feel happy that she made the Hyuga Neji feel something more than hatred and detest.

'Oh, what are you apologizing for?' Tenten said. Neji looked up. 'I'm the one who got possessed.'

'Yes, but I'm the one who played along without notice,' Neji argued.

'Yeah, but I'm the one who roused them up,' Tenten struck back.

'But I'm the one who sent the weapon flying!' Neji continued with a louder voice.

'But I chose the wrong scroll!' Tenten finally said. Neji had run out of things to say and that's when they realized they were fighting over something truly ridiculous. The sun had completely set under the land.

'I'd better get going,' said Tenten. 'The folks back home are probably worried,' she said trying as best she could to keep a straight face with that statement.

'U-uh, yeah, mine too,' Neji said knowing that they knew he'd be fine. _Great, now I sound like that Main Household heir,_ he thought briefly.

'Shall we train again tomorrow,' he offered like a gentleman, but walking backwards just to see her waltz off like a love sick idiot. _Whoever said anything about love sick, and idiot no less,_ he thought feeling really sheepish today.

'Sounds great,' Tenten said softly. Right before he turned around to walk normally again, she hollered back and said, 'let's keep this just between us, okay.'

Neji smiled for her and called back, 'Sure.'

The panda girl turned around and blushed involuntarily. _He smiled at me?…_ She pondered why as she walked home.

As the boy went on his way back to the Hyuga mansion, he wondered if he would ever have a moment like that or better again. It was something new for him, like a jutsu just waiting to be mastered. 'Love,' he said to himself looking out into the indigo stricken sky. 'That would be interesting.'

* * *

**A/N - This is the last chapter to this story, but tomorrow I'll add a short preview to the sequel called "Four Troublesome Days: Identity Crisis". I'm going to reassure you that the sequel is a hell of a lot better than this one. **


	6. Preview to Sequel

**A/N - This is a non-spoiling preview of this story's sequel called "Four Troublesome Days: Identity Crisis". It's already out.**

* * *

Her tears finally found a way through. _I didn't know she thought that much of me,_ he thought. Neji ran up to her and tried to speak only to swallow his words at her next statement. 'But I was wrong…' she said in a mutter. Neji was taken back and her tears failed to stop trickling down her porcelain face.

'Neji, you are the most stoic, heartless, inconsiderable jerk I have ever met.'

"_What else is new?_" Neji's Inner thought.

'Just…just leave me alone…,' Tenten murmured.

'Tenten, I-'

'GO!' she shouted at the top of her lungs, enough to make Hinata run out of the hotel and see what was going on. Neji, however didn't mind the level of her voice, just the fact that she used it on him.

'GO AWAY, NEJI HYUGA!!! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, SO JUST GO AWAY!!!' She didn't scream as loud as before, but her words were pain enough as they echoed throughout the male Hyuga's mind.

'And you can find yourself a new training partner for all I care…' was the last thing he heard of her that day.

* * *

**A/N - What did Neji do to make Tenten cry and yell at him like that? And what did Tenten tell him that made him think "I didn't know she thought that much of me"? Find out in the sequel.**


End file.
